


I'm so happy.

by ikkiru



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Modern AU, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 19:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17834351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikkiru/pseuds/ikkiru
Summary: Lemres hosts a party for his friends. He asks Tee and Schezo to help set up; Some unwelcome feelings develop.





	I'm so happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Red Vox song "I'm so happy." I encourage you to listen to it.
> 
> Please enjoy!

Lemres placed a nearly overflowing bowl of M&M candies on the counter. He picked one of the top and popped it into his mouth.  
“Thank you for helping me set up the party, Tee.” Lemres grinned, watching as Tee poured beverages into solo cups. Tee smiled, returning the bottle of soda to the fridge.  
“Do you need anything else put out, Lemres?” Tee asked, eyeing the couch. He’d been helping Lemres set up the party since early this morning, and was beginning to feel exhausted. Lemres looked around the decorated room.   
“I think…everything’s in order,” Lemres’ sickeningly sweet grin striking Tee. Tee blushed, turning away, “Alright, I’m going to rest until the party starts then. When are people supposed to be here?”  
“An hour. Maybe earlier.” Lemres said, taking another handful of M&Ms.

The first knock on the door came not even 20 minutes after Tee had shut his eyes on Lemres’ couch. He rubbed his eyes - Lemres nowhere to be found - and headed towards the door. He opened it without checking the peephole.  
“My dear Lemres, I am here for yo- Oh, it’s you.” The man behind the door, Schezo, announced, his tone becoming disparaging upon realizing it was Tee and not Lemres. Without saying anything, Schezo shoved past Tee.  
“You’re here so early. Lemres said people wouldn't show up for another 10 or 20 minutes.” Tee said, shutting the door.  
Schezo plopped down on the couch, right where Tee had been sitting. He pulled a few bags of candy out from his jacket, turning around to face Tee. Tearing open a bag, Schezo pulled out a single candy, “Lemres called me to help set up but it looks like you did the work for me.”  
“Because he asked me here earlier. Didn’t he ask you to come at 10, too?”  
“No. He said 11:30. It’s 11:30.” Schezo popped the sucker candy in his mouth.  
“Well, I did it all, so I guess you can just relax.” Tee sat down on the couch with Schezo, maintaining the furthest distance he could.  
“Ah! Schezo! You came!” Lemres spoke excitedly, running over to Schezo and wrapping his arms around Schezo’s shoulders.  
“You invited me, why wouldn’t I come?” Schezo responded, “Would you like a candy?” He gestured to one of the bags he had pulled out of his jacket.  
“I brought them for the party, but I guess if Tee did all the work, you can have them.” Schezo shot a side glance at Tee, while digging a hand in the open bag.  
“I think I’d love one, Schezo.” Lemres grinned, “I’m very glad you decided to come to my party. You didn’t come to the last one.”  
“I know.” Schezo brought the candy he was eating to his lips, holding it between his teeth. When Lemres didn’t move, Schezo crunched it into pieces.  
“Oh, Tee, why don’t you tell Schezo about the games you set up?” Lemres grinned, having retrieved a piece of unopened candy for himself.  
“Please, I’d be delighted to listen.” Schezo rolled his head over to Tee, a death look in his eyes, the sarcasm plain to see.   
Tee was too nervous to tell Schezo the games. Luckily, the doorbell rang. He got up to answer it, feeling Schezo’s stare piercing a hole in his back.

 

The party had started, and Lemres’ house was now flooded with visitors. Some Schezo knew, others he didn’t. Standing in the corner, he took another drink from the red solo cup. He glanced across the room, seeing Tee and Lemres standing together, talking to a girl. He finished the drink, crushed the cup. Upset that he drank something prepared by Tee.  
He walked across the room, through the crowds, and got to the food counter. He grabbed a handful of M&Ms, dumping them into his mouth.  
“Oh! Schezo!” Lemres called out. He leaned on the counter opposite to Schezo, “Don’t stuff yourself full of candy, Tee baked some delicious treats this morning, you have to try them!”  
Schezo chewed and swallowed the M&Ms, a few still melting in his hand, “Tee made them, huh?”  
“Yes! Tee made them this morning, I didn’t even ask him to. I think they look delicious, we’ll serve them in a few minutes.” Lemres grinned, unwrapping a candy himself and popping it into his mouth.  
Schezo dumped the remaining M&Ms into his mouth, “Sure. I’ll try them.”  
Lemres clasped his hands together, overjoyed, “I’ll tell Tee to hurry up then so you can try them~.”

 

Schezo glanced at his phone. No new messages. Lifting his eyes, he watched Tee cut what appeared to be rice krispie treats with M&M’s sprinkled inside. Lemres stood next to him, on the verge of drooling over the baked treats. Schezo looked away.  
“It’s sooo good~ You gotta try it!” Lemres muffled through a full mouth, his open hand holding a small plate with the treat Tee made. He pushed the plate towards Schezo, insisting he take it. Schezo snapped back to reality, his eyes locking onto Lemres’ face. Slowly, he took the plate from Lemres’ hand.  
“So what’s it, exactly?”  
“Rice krispie and M&M’s,” Lemres said, finishing his piece, “I thought it was delicious.” Schezo lifted the treat to his mouth and took a bite, “It’s not poisoned, right?” Lemres laughed, moving to stand beside Schezo, “No, Tee wouldn’t do that to you.”  
Tee wouldn’t do that, Schezo thought.  
A girl came up to Lemres, asking for his attention on something across the room. Lemres tapped Schezo on the shoulder - a subtle goodbye - before following her into the crowd. As soon as Lemres was out of sight, Schezo tossed the remainder of the treat into the trash.

 

Schezo stared at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. He ran a hand through his hair, making faces at himself in the mirror. He sat back down on the toilet seat, staring at the ceiling.  
“I’m losing to him,” Schezo murmured, resting his arm over his eyes, “I can’t believe I’m losing to someone like him.”  
Schezo only got a few minutes to himself before a pounding at the door startled him. Schezo dragged himself to the door, unlocking it and making eye contact with the knocker. The stranger glared at him, whispered “Fuckin’ weirdo,” before entering the bathroom.  
Schezo went back to the food counter, grabbing another cup and eyeing for the darkest corner he could slink into. During his scan of the crowd, he saw Lemres and Tee standing together. Laughing, smiling. Schezo lowered his eyes to the floor, opting to stay where he was.

Tee had his arm wrapped around Lemres’ shoulder, laughing over a joke a nearby friend had mentioned. Once his laughter subsided, he took a sip of his soda. Despite his enjoyment of the current situation, he could feel himself being too aware of his surroundings. A glare from Schezo, across the room. Tee locked eyes with Schezo as he put a candy in his mouth, snapping it in half. Tee nervously broke eye contact, looking to Lemres.  
“I need to use the bathroom, Lemres. Can you hold my drink?” Tee asked, holding his drink towards Lemres. Lemres took it, a confused look on his face, and watched Tee push through the crowd towards the bathroom.

 

“I need to talk to you.” Lemres looked up, locking eyes with Schezo, towering above him.  
“Well, I’m right here.” Lemres grinned, “What is it you need, Schezo?”  
“Alone.” Schezo took ahold of Lemres’ shoulder, “I need to talk to you alone.”  
“I’m hold Tee’s drink, can we wait until he gets back?” Lemres tried to sneak out from under Schezo’s death grip on his shoulder.  
“No. Set it down somewhere.” Schezo slowly reached a hand to take the drink from Lemres’ hand. Lemres, panicking, looked around before tapping someone else on the shoulder. He explained his situation, handing over Tee’s drink. Schezo grabbed his hand and began to pull him away from the crowd, past the bathroom and towards the end of the house.  
“Schezo, the party isn’t back here. I don’t like you coming back here.” Lemres said, wondering if he was even audible over the noise of the party. Schezo pulled Lemres into the bedroom, shutting the door behind him and locking it.  
“Schezo, unlock the door.” Lemres demanded, his voice wavering.  
“You’re scared of me.” Schezo took a step towards Lemres.  
“I am not! You’re the one who tossed me into my bedroom,” Lemres stepped away, looking to the ground, “Maybe…you are scaring me. Right now, you’re scaring me.”  
Schezo watched him. He merely stood there, clutching his arms close to his stomach. Keeping his gaze lowered.  
“Why aren’t you scared of him, then.”  
“Scared of him? Scared of who?” Lemres looked up, watching Schezo’s aimless gaze.  
“Tee. He does so much more to you, and you aren’t scared of him,” Schezo locked eyes with Lemres, taking a step forward, “Why are you scared of me, and not him?”  
“I’ve never been scared of you before now. You locking me in my room is scaring me.”  
“Never been scared of me…” Schezo murmured, decreasing the distance between him and Lemres. He wrapped his arms around the other man’s shoulders, pulling him close in an embrace. Lemres returned the hug, placing his arms around Schezo’s waist.

 

“Um, Schezo, I don’t mean to be rude but…” Lemres stammered, “I can’t exactly hold your weight…” Schezo didn’t respond, and Lemres felt his knees buckle. The couple fell to the floor.  
“Ouch,” Lemres grimaced, holding the back of his head.  
“Are you alright?” Schezo asked, brushing hair out of Lemres’ eyes, straddled above him. Lemres remained quiet, watching the man tower above him.  
“Are you hurt?” Schezo repeated, getting closer to Lemres, “Did you hurt your head?”  
Lemres looked away, “A bit. But Schezo...Why would you drag me so far away to ask me if I was scared of you?”  
“Because I’m not done asking you questions yet.”  
“Then what are you waiting for? Ask what you need and...please get off me?”  
“I’ll ask, but I’m not getting off.” Schezo brushed his own hair out of his eyes.  
“Why are you so nice to Tee? Are you in a relationship with him, now, too?”  
“Schezo, you and I weren’t ever in a relationship. And I’m not in one with Tee either.” Lemres grinned, placing a hand on Schezo’s shoulder, “Is that all you wanted to know?”  
“If we weren’t in a relationship, then why are you so nice to me?”  
“You don’t have to have a reason to be nice to someone.”  
“I don’t want you to be nice to everyone. Just me.”  
“Get off, get off. You’re scaring me more,” Lemres pushed against Schezo’s chest, not moving the giant an inch, “I can hear people leaving, too, I have to say bye to them.”

 

“I love you, Lemres. But you don’t look at me the same, do you?” Schezo said, the words painful for him to hear. Lemres was dumbfounded, his mind scrambled.  
“Tell me you love Tee more. Then I’ll get up.” He placed a hand on Lemres’ cheek, taking what he figured was his first and last look of Lemres underneath him.  
“I don’t love Tee more. I love you, Schezo. I had been wanting to tell you somewhere nice, but all of a sudden you had been treating me differently. I figured you didn’t like me.” Lemres placed his hands on Schezo’s arms, “But it was just because you were jealous of Tee, yeah?”  
Schezo nodded, his vision of Lemres’ face becoming blurry. He lifted himself off of Lemres, rolling onto the ground beside him. He covered his face with his arm, knowing he’d soon have tears rolling down his cheeks. Lemres’ placed a cold hand on Schezo’s cheek.  
“I love you Schezo. You didn’t need to get so violent, or jealous.” Lemres and Schezo laid on the floor of his bedroom, the noise of the party vanishing to pure silence.

 

Tee picked up a forgotten cup off the counter, a mystery liquid inside. He wrinkled his nose, taking the cup to the sink. The living room had been silent for a long while now. He hadn’t seen Lemres for awhile.  
Plopping himself onto the couch, Tee stretched out. He went to bed early, Tee reasoned with himself, It is his house after all.  
“Just enough energy to get home, then I’ll leave,” Tee murmured to himself, his eyes slipping shut.


End file.
